heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7: Breaking the Habit
This is chapter 7 of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Previous Chapter= *Chapter 6: The Future =Story= 'Mohinder Suresh and Andrea O'Hara; O'Hara Industires Headquarters, New York, NY' "The future," Mohinder says inquiring what she means. "I want you to help O'Hara Industries create a serum that grants people superpowers," Andrea says. "You're serious," Mohinder replies. "Yes," Andrea replies. "That's what I've started working on," Mohinder says, "But from what I've seen it doesn't work. It has harmful side effects." "I'm sure with my resources and top scientists you could perfect it," Andrea says, "Imagine the possibilities." Mohinder thinks and realizes that with her resources he could also find a cure and says, "All right. Perhaps we could help each other out." 'Knox, Patrick Flynn, Adrian Stane, and Derek Vale; Road, NY' Knox is strapped down on a table in the back of the black armored van. Knox wakes from sleeping and is being watched by Derek Vale. Adrian Stane is driving while Patrick Flynn rides shotgun. "What do you want with me," Knox says heavily sedated but still has a clear enough head to talk. "Our boss wants to enlist you," Derek says, "Into our ever growing army. You wouldn't come when we asked so we had to take you by force." "What are you going to do to me," Knox says. "For people who don't join us by choice we insert a chip into their brain that makes them fall under our control," Derek says, "Don't worry, the process in painless." Knox tries to move but doesn't have the strength to. "Please let me go," Knox says. "No," Derek replies, "It's bad when you don't follow orders in our group." "What exactly is you group," Knox asks. "Can't tell ya," Derek replies, "If you in some way were able to escape, then you could tell people about it. My boss would be very upset about that." "So I guess you won't tell me who your boss is or where you're taking me," Knox says. "Correct," Derek replies. Knox tries once more to break from his bindings but can't so he just lies motionless, waiting to find out what happens. 'Quentin Ryker and Marcus McAllister; Side of a Road, TX' Quentin and Marcus are sitting under the mesa at the side of the road. "He said he'd call Benjamin to come get us right," Marcus says. "Yeah," Quentin replies. "Should it really take him this long," Marcus says, "He was in L.A." "I'm sure he'll be here soon," Quentin says and then wipes beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his right hand. They then hear a motor vehicle coming down the road. "Speak of the devil," Quentin says and the two get up as a giant semi truck parks next to them. They see Benjamin sitting in the driver's seat. Benjamin opens the door and climbs down to the road and walks towards Quentin and Marcus. "You've finally made it," Quentin shouts. "Sorry if I didn't come right on the dot," Benjamin says, "I had a mission remember." "Yeah," Marcus says getting up, "Let's go." "I heard Samuel died," Benjamin says. Quentin grunts and gets into the shotgun seat. Marcus climbs into the back to see Barbara tied and gagged. Marcus closes the doors behind him and the truck heads down the road. 'Gabriel Gray, Elle Bishop, and Adam Monroe; Town, TX' "So how are we going to lure them here," Adam asks. "We have to do something that will get a lot of new attention," Gabriel replies, "Radio, television, everything. If they really meant that their boss has a special interest in me then they will come." "Attacking a public place," Elle says, "That should do it." "The new media is always over a bank heist," Gabriel says, "Trust me, I know." "Then that's what we'll do," Adam replies, "We'll rob a bank." 'Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura, Ando Mahasahi, Angela Petrelli, and Maxwell Storm; Angela's Office, Primatech, TX' "A power you say," Angela says sitting at her desk. Hiro, Kimiko, and Ando are standing by the desk. Max is standing at the side of the room. "Yes," Hiro replies, "She's used it twice." "What can she do," Angela asks. "I once made something fly into the air," Kimiko says, "But also smashed somebody into the ground." Angela thinks for a second and then says, "Could be telekinesis, but I think that you have the ability to control gravity." "To control gravity," Kimiko exclaims. "Yes," Angela replies, "It seems that you can made it lessen on things, but also make it more powerful. It is an extraordinary gift. You should be trained." Suddenly the office doors burst open. "Agent Thompson," Angela says seeing Thompson walk in with Molly by his side. "He got away Mrs. Petrelli," Thompson says breathing heavily. "Where's Elle," Angela asks. "I was getting to that," Thompson says, "She ran away with him. And later Adam Monroe joined them." Molly then runs to and sits in a chair. "What," Angela exclaims, "This isn't good at all!" "I need backup," Thompson says, "Me and the girl wouldn't be enough to stop the three of them." "This is very troublesome," Angela says, "But we are still contending with our prisoner. We have to get information out of her about the elusive Dark Arms." "The Dark Arms," Thompson says with disbelief, "I thought they were a myth." "No they're not," Angela replies, "We captured one of them in Japan." "I'll get the information," Thompson says. "We've been trying torture," Max says raising his hand and makes lightning shoot between his fingers, "Much to my dismay. It hasn't been working." "If I may," Hiro says, "Ando seemed to get her to talk a little. Nothing important, but got her to speak." "What," Ando mouths to Hiro. "Really," Angela replies, "Ando, do you think you can get her to talk of anything important." Ando gulps and says, "I could try." "Good," Angela says. "What should I do," Thompson asks. "Stay ready for anything," Angela answers, "I'll tell you when you have a mission." Thompson nods his head and says, "Fine." "All right," Angela says and looks at Kimiko, "As for your powers, I would like your brother to train you." "Me," Hiro says, "As far as I know she doesn't have any other brother," Angela says. Hiro smiles and shouts, "I'd love to!" "Maxwell," Angela says, "Go with Ando when he questions the captive. She is a trained killer." "Right," Max replies and then approaches Ando and asks, "Are you ready?" 'Gabriel Gray, Elle Bishop, and Adam Monroe; Town, TX' Gabriel parks the van by the Second National Bank in the small Texan town. Gabriel sighs thinking about what they're doing and then asks, "Are you ready?" "Yes," Adam says getting out of the back of the van. Gabriel and Elle then get out as well and all three walk into the bank. Adam draws his sword and Elle fires electricity into the air making everybody panic. "Get down," Sylar shouts firing fire into the air. Everybody then gets down. One of the tellers hits the silent alarm. 'Maya Hererra; Reed Street Laboratories, New York, NY'